


Sincerely yours

by Quisty



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quisty/pseuds/Quisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку 1.97 с сообщества ffkink: "Эдгар\Сетцер\Сабин, на Блекджеке. В комнате есть бильярдный стол и кожаный диван. По настоянию Эдгара братья соблазняют Сетцера на одну ночь. Кинк - Сабин зорко следит, чтобы пират очень, очень хорошо обращался с его любимым братом".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sincerely yours

Сабин с самого начала знал, что это плохая идея. Но спорить с Эдгаром, когда тому что-нибудь взбредет в голову - увольте. Лучше согласиться и надеяться, что все образуется к лучшему.  
Другой вопрос, что Эдгару редко приходили в голову настолько плохие идеи.  
\- Две пары, - сказал он, выкладывая карты на зеленое сукно стола. Не так уж и плохо, если не забывать, с кем ты играешь.  
Сетцер лениво улыбнулся, вопросительно посмотрел на Эдгара. Молодой король Фигаро пожал плечами, и альбинос неторопливо разложил карты. Четыре семерки. Каре.  
Сабин мысленно застонал. Судя по разочарованному лицу Эдгара, ему тоже никак не перебить эту комбинацию - а значит, Сетцер таки выиграл. Впрочем, чего и следовало ожидать - кто же садится играть в покер с профессиональным игроком?  
\- Ваши карты, Эдгар, - обманчиво дружелюбным тоном напомнил альбинос.  
Сабин с отчаянием смотрел, как его брат кидает карты на стол рубашкой вверх - и только после театральной паузы начинает по одной переворачивать.  
Десятка пик, валет, дама, король... Все одной масти, и когда на зеленое сукно лег пиковый туз, Сабин не сдержался и, восторженно заорав, полез обниматься. Он не знал, как Эдгару это удалось, да и не хотел знать, но это было роскошно, великолепно, потрясающе!  
Король Фигаро стоически выдержал восторги своего брата и обернулся к помрачневшему альбиносу.  
\- Флэш-рояль, - к чести Эдгара следовало отметить, что в его голосе почти не звучало насмешки. Почти.  
\- Я вижу, - кивнул Сетцер, поднимая руки ладонями вперед. - Итак, какова же сумма?  
Сабин затаил дыхание. Он сразу подумал, что это очень странно - играть на желание, а теперь получалось, что Эдгар может назвать практически любую цифру и Габбиани придется заплатить. Да что там, его брат может потребовать что угодно, хоть "Блэкджек", и Сетцер уступит, не может не уступить. Карточный долг священен.  
Мысль о возможности обладать кораблем на секунду кольнула в груди несбыточной мечтой о крыльях и о свободе, но Сабин только потряс головой. Чего-чего, а свободы он уже нахлебался вдосталь, до горлышка. Яркая обертка оказалась пустой внутри и пахла сыростью и одиночеством бессчетных ночей.  
\- С чего ты взял, что речь пойдет о деньгах? - Эдгар откинулся на спинку стула, на пробу качнулся назад, опасно балансируя на грани падения. Сабин стиснул зубы. Он знал, что не должен вмешиваться в игру брата, но все его инстинкты призывали поймать, поддержать... не дать упасть.  
Как будто Эдгару требуется его поддержка.  
\- А о чем еще? Мне остается только положиться на вашу порядочность, - Сетцер небрежно сдвинул карты, освобождая место на столе, извлек из бара темную, запотевшую бутыль и три фужера. - Вина?  
\- Пожалуй.  
\- Я, наверное, пойду? - неуверенно сказал Сабин, поднимаясь, но Эдгар ухватил его за локоть:  
\- Куда? Ты тоже мне проиграл, забыл? К тому же, сам слышал, тут апеллируют к моей, хм, порядочности, а вся ее доля, отведенная нашему семейству, явно досталась тебе.  
\- Весьма самокритично, - Сетцер задрал бровь.  
Эдгар улыбнулся и поднял свой бокал.  
\- За порядочность! - провозгласил он. - Что бы ни подразумевал под этим словом наш радушный хозяин.  
Терпкое крепленое вино обожгло горло, и Сабин закашлялся.  
\- И что же, - мягко спросил Сетцер, задумчиво глядя на него, - вы и с собственного брата будете требовать плату, Эдгар?  
Младший из близнецов Фигаро не был уверен, что ему нравятся интонации в голосе альбиноса. Было в этом невинном обмене репликами что-то опасное, как будто с каждым словом закручивалась тугая пружина часового механизма, готовая распрямиться в любой момент. Эти двое говорили, словно фехтовали, и Сабин почувствовал странную неловкость. Его заставляли играть по чужим правилам, на чужом поле, и чересчур крепкое вино уже туманило разум, но уйти и оставить брата одного... Немыслимо.  
\- Игра есть игра, - невозмутимо ответил Эдгар. - Кому как не тебе знать об этом?  
\- Игра есть игра, - согласился Сетцер, проводя бледным пальцем по тонкому шраму, пересекающему бровь и скулу. - Так какую же плату вы потребуете с нас?  
\- Ничего противоестественного, - со смешком заметил Эдгар. - Всего лишь предложу провести приятный вечер за картами и вином. С одним условием.  
Он сделал эффектную паузу, но Сетцер не поддался на провокацию, и король Фигаро закончил:  
\- В этот вечер вы должны говорить только правду.  
Сабин изумленно посмотрел на брата. Можно подумать, он когда-нибудь не говорил ему правду! Он открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, и почувствовал, как слова замирают на языке.  
Нет, конечно же нет. Не договаривать - не значит врать, так? Он просто не хотел беспокоить брата всякими пустяками.  
Судя по напряженной тишине, Сетцер тоже не ожидал такого предложения. Лицо альбиноса оставалось бесстрастным, но его молчание было красноречивей слов.  
\- Я полагаю, - наконец, сказал он сухо, - что если сейчас удалюсь в свою каюту и проведу там ночь, полную искреннего общения с подушкой, это не будет засчитано как выполнение сделки?  
\- Не будет, - саркастически подтвердил Эдгар.  
\- Хорошо, - Сетцер поправил кружевные манжеты. - Тогда, может быть, еще партию? На интерес?  
Сначала Сабину казалось, что его брат просто развлекается. Они играли в покер, и Эдгар время от времени шутливо спрашивал: "У тебя ведь не слишком сильная карта?" - или: "Я уверен, что ты блефуешь". Сетцер ворчал, что игра теряет всякий смысл, но, кажется, не возражал. Вино в бутыли стремительно убывало, и непривычный к такому количеству алкоголя Сабин уже начал клевать носом, когда его брат, выиграв очередную партию, небрежно спросил:  
\- Тебя это раздражает?  
Сетцер потряс головой и фыркнул:  
\- Разве не очевидно?  
\- Только правду, - напомнил Эдгар.  
\- Тогда будь добр, определись точнее, что именно должно меня раздражать? - альбинос устало откинул с лица волосы.  
Эдгар пожал плечами и обвел широким жестом кают-компанию.  
\- Все это. Игра. Наша сделка. Наше путешествие.  
Сетцер посмотрел на него пристально.  
\- Нет. Да. Да, - наконец сказал он. - Доволен?  
\- Возможно, - король обернулся к Сабину, спросил почти ласково, - а тебя?  
\- Я не знаю, - младший из близнецов криво усмехнулся. - Не очень представляю, как ответить на такой вопрос.  
\- Искренне, - подсказал Эдгар.  
\- Я помню.  
Что он мог сказать? Игры Эдгара всегда были для него загадкой, но он не считал необходимым понимать их - только принимать. Сейчас его брату вздумалось поиграть в откровенность - пускай. Он ответит откровенно.  
\- Я не знаю, чего ждать от будущего, - сказал он, - но в одном уверен - то, что мы делаем, может и не очень правильно, но смириться с тем, что происходит - еще хуже. Империя разрушила уже столько жизней, разве не будет добром спасти то, что еще можно спасти?  
Он почувствовал, что краснеет - Сетцер смотрел на него с веселым удивлением.  
Эдгар обернулся к альбиносу и с улыбкой спросил:  
\- Ну? Что ты скажешь на это?  
\- Что наивный идеализм уже не в моде, - осклабился тот. - Но в принципе я могу понять такую позицию. Всегда проще, когда есть нечто материальное, против чего нужно бороться.  
\- Эсперы, магицитовая энергия... Очень материально, - фыркнул Эдгар.  
\- Ты прекрасно меня понял, - Сетцер наклонился вперед.  
\- О да, - в голосе короля Фигаро звучала угроза, - чего я никак не пойму - почему же ты летишь с нами?  
Чего Сабин точно не ожидал от Сетцера - так это взрыва смеха. Хозяин "Блэкджека" хохотал до слез, держась за живот, чуть не свалившись со стула, и, стоило ему взглянуть на слегка ошалевших от такой реакции близнецов, как он принимался ржать снова.  
\- Может, ему воды принести? - шепотом спросил Сабин, но Сетцер только замахал руками.  
\- Не надо, - выдавил он, тоненько икнул, и снова зашелся смехом. - Боги!..  
Сабину подумалось, что в чем-то затея Эдгара, безусловно, удалась - это было первое на его памяти проявление хоть каких-то эмоций со стороны альбиноса. Он хохотал так искренне и горько, что успевший было обидеться за брата Сабин понял вдруг: Сетцер смеется не над ними - над собой.  
\- Ну хватит уже, - проворчал слегка покрасневший Эдгар. - Я конечно счастлив, что мои слова принесли столько радости и все такое, но, в конце концов, это становится неприличным.  
Сетцер снова икнул и сказал слабым голосом:  
\- Прости.  
Сабин протянул ему бокал вина, неожиданно чувствуя симпатию. Этот недобрый, ироничный человек, оказывается, совсем не был тем высокомерным снобом, каким казался на первый взгляд. К тому же, их странным образом связывало поставленное Эдгаром условие - брат заставил их обоих внимательнее присмотреться друг к другу.  
Сетцер благодарно кивнул, принимая бокал. Сабин смотрел, как он жадно пьет, как бордовая капля стекает по подбородку, пачкая кружево воротника, и ему отчего-то стало жарко. Он уткнулся в собственный бокал, пряча глаза, а Сетцер, отдышавшись и снова икнув, повторил:  
\- Прости. Но, Эдгар, неужели ты все это затеял, чтобы выяснить, не работаю ли я на Империю?  
Сабин поперхнулся вином. Что?!  
\- Какие еще последуют вопросы? - продолжал снова развеселившийся альбинос. - Не состою ли я в отношениях с сеньором Палаццо? Не я ли злодейски умыкнул леди Целес? Или, может быть, ночами я охочусь на невинных эсперов и превращаю их в магициты?  
Эдгар хихикнул.  
\- Про Целес это ты зря. Вокруг тебя не носится лучший друг с таким видом, будто ему ампутировали эээ... жизненно важный орган.  
\- А я думаю, зря - это про Кефку, - решительно, пока хрупкое еще доверие к игроку не дало трещину, вмешался Сабин. - Еще накличете, свалится, как снег на голову и придется... вступать в отношения.  
Теперь заржали уже оба, и младший Фигаро с облегчением перевел дух. Политика никогда не была его коньком, а Сетцер... Сетцер имел полное право быть недовольным их безумной авантюрой - в конце концов, его обманом заставили помогать. И к тому же, Сабин был уверен - без манерного, невыносимо нахального альбиноса их путешествие было бы куда скучнее.  
Атмосфера разрядилась настолько, что они как-то совершенно незаметно прикончили первую бутылку и начали вторую, переместившись за бильярд - эту благородную игру, по мнению Сетцера, было сложнее испортить Эдгаровым мухлежом. Его величество изволили обидеться, и некоторое время они азартно препирались, пока Сабин пытался попасть шаром в лузу (луза вела себя по-хамски и постоянно норовила отпрыгнуть с направления удара).  
Потом Эдгару пришло в голову научить его играть как следует, и следующие полчаса Сабин провел, наблюдая за тем, как его брат распластывается во всех мыслимых позах по столу, демонстрируя правильный угол наклона кия. Зрелище поистине не для слабонервных, особенно когда его взялся поправлять Сетцер.  
\- Ты все делаешь неправильно, - альбинос тоже наклонился над столом, прижался бедром к бедру Эдгара, обхватил его одной рукой за талию, показывая, как нужно встать. Сабин нервно сглотнул, чувствуя, как кровь приливает к щекам - и не только к щекам, а Эдгар засмеялся, откинул голову назад, и, черт побери, Сабин готов был в этом поклясться - потерся задницей о пах Сетцера.  
\- Тебе нравится? - хрипло спросил он, искоса поглядывая на брата.  
Сабин отчаянно замотал головой, отводя глаза, но Эдгар безжалостно напомнил:  
\- Только правду.  
\- Да, - слово прозвучало не громче вздоха, но почему же в кают-компании вдруг стало так жарко?  
Эдгар вывернулся из рук Сетцера, и, все так же неотрывно глядя на брата, прижал альбиноса к столу. Глаза у него были сумасшедшие. Он мучительно медленно стянул с Сетцера шелковую рубашку, обнажая тощие плечи, прижался губами к шее, провел ладонью по выступающим лопаткам. Сабин хотел отвернуться - и не мог, ему оставалось только смотреть на этих двоих - золото, платина и зеленое сукно стола, всегда невозмутимое лицо Сетцера с закушенной до крови губой, мгновенно наливающиеся багровым следы укусов на неестественно бледной коже, руки Эдгара, губы Эдгара, голодный взгляд Эдгара, от которого сладко ныло в паху...  
Слишком много алкоголя, чтобы все происходящее было реальностью, и слишком мало - чтобы считать его наваждением. Он потряс головой, пытаясь разогнать хмельной туман, но стало только хуже. Теперь все воспринималось какими-то рывками, он пропустил тот момент, когда Эдгар оторвался, наконец, от губ Сетцера и подошел к нему; одно мгновение - и брат стоит пугающе близко, воротник его рубашки расстегнут, щеки раскраснелись, и улыбка... Если бы речь шла не об Эдгаре, Сабин назвал бы ее похотливой.  
\- Хочешь?..  
Вопрос, на который нужно отвечать только правду - на который невозможно ответить правду, но ведь молчание - знак согласия?  
Эдгар, кажется, понял его по-своему - несильно толкнул ладонями в грудь, заставляя опуститься на диван, оседлал его бедра.  
\- Забыл, что тоже участвуешь в этой игре? - прошептал он, посмеиваясь. - Так что придется тебе, милый брат, выразить самые искренние свои чувства.  
Вместо ответа Сабин дернул его на себя, впиваясь поцелуем в податливые губы. Светлые пряди мазнули по лицу, непонятный, хмельной восторг и давно сдерживаемое желание взяли верх над остатками разума, и он повалил, подмял брата под себя, жадно покрывая поцелуями его лицо и шею.  
\- Весьма... искренне, - расхохотался Эдгар, приподнимая бедра ему навстречу, и Сабин едва не задохнулся, ощутив его возбуждение с той же ясностью, как свое собственное.  
Потянуло горьковатым дымком. Сабин оторвался на мгновение от своего увлекательного занятия и поднял голову. Сетцер развалился на бильярдном столе, и не думая прикрыться, и смолил тонкую папиросу, внимательно наблюдая за братьями.  
\- Продолжайте-продолжайте, я не собираюсь вам мешать, - иронично сказал он, заметив взгляд Сабина.   
Наверное, с ним опять случился какой-нибудь провал в памяти, потому что Сабин не знал, что заставило его в том же насмешливом тоне ответить:  
\- А помогать?  
\- Честно? - глаза Сетцера сузились, тонкие губы искривила насмешливая улыбка, и младшему Фигаро почему-то показалось, что это не уточнение, а встречный вопрос.  
Искренен ли ты в своих чувствах?  
Сабин вдруг понял, что Эдгар не зря затеял всю эту игру на желание - он-то, единственный из всех троих, и правда был предельно честен с ними. И любил их - наверное, обоих, раз Сетцер оказался с ними здесь и сейчас. Их - со вздохом пришлось признать Сабину - и половину всего мира в придачу. Хотя - какое это имело значение, когда брат лежал в его объятиях, когда Сабин чувствовал, как их сердца бьются в одном, заполошном ритме, когда Сетцер, не дожидаясь ответа, ртутным призраком соскользнул со стола и подошел к ним, неслышно ступая по густому ворсу ковра.  
От альбиноса пахло дымом, вином и мускусом, и его поцелуи совсем не были похожи на поцелуи Эдгара. Горькие, дразнящие, они не обжигали, но манили несбыточным обещанием.  
И, где-то на этой зыбкой границе между тьмой и светом, Сабин Фигаро в который раз за ночь честно выдохнул в чьи-то губы: "Да!"  
***  
Просыпаться в чужой постели для Сабина было в новинку, поэтому он некоторое время лежал с закрытыми глазами, вспоминая, как же он здесь оказался, и пережидая, пока утихнет болезненная пульсация в основании черепа. Не преуспев ни в том, ни в другом, он рискнул приоткрыть один глаз. На удивление, комната не стала вращаться вокруг своей оси, зато подозрения переросли в уверенность: судя по роскошной обстановке, это была каюта Сетцера. Сабин приподнялся на локте. Слева от него, разметавшись на доброй половине огромной кровати, беззаботно спал Эдгар. Утреннее солнце, узкими лучами просачивающееся сквозь щели в тяжелых шторах, увлеченно играло с его волосами, путалось в золотистых прядях. Подушка справа еще хранила очертания головы спавшего на ней, но братья были одни. И - Сабин почувствовал, как у него начинают краснеть уши - совершенно нагие. Он боялся даже представить, как они добирались сюда из кают-компании, но это, хотя бы, было ночью. Представив себе экспедицию за одеждой при свете дня и будучи завернутым только в шелковую простыню, младший из близнецов застонал и упал обратно на подушки.  
В тот же момент негромко хлопнула дверь, и Сабин поспешил натянуть пресловутую простыню чуть ли не до подмышек. Сетцер, безупречно выбритый и затянутый во все свои сто одежек, заметив его манипуляции, саркастически улыбнулся.  
\- Мне пришлось сказать Терре, что в кают-компании маленькая техническая неисправность, и завтракать мы будем прямо на камбузе, - сказал он, небрежно швырнув на кровать их с Эдгаром вещи. - Стоит признать, что после вчерашнего юная леди проявила удивительную выдержку и не стала уточнять, какой именно характер у этой неисправности.  
\- После вчерашнего? - холодея, переспросил Сабин.  
\- Только не говорите мне, что не помните, - альбинос как-то незаметно снова перешел на "вы". - Я не упоминаю сейчас такие мелочи, как выдающиеся вокальные данные вашего брата, или пострадавшую мебель, - с дивана они действительно свалились, припомнил Сабин. Вернее, вместе с диваном. А Сетцер безжалостно продолжал, - но вряд ли можно забыть внезапно посетившее Эдгара желание научиться рулить "Блэкджеком", что едва не привело к крушению корабля. Или хоровое исполнение песни "Милая моя". Или беготню по палубам неглиже. Или то, как мы снимали вас с мачты, потому что вам вздумалось достать звезду с неба...  
Сабин, наконец, разглядел в глазах альбиноса насмешливые искорки и швырнул в Сетцера подушкой.  
\- Ты врешь!  
\- Конечно, - пожал плечами тот, с легкостью увернувшись. - Ночь откровений ведь позади.  
\- Габбиани! - простонал Эдгар, не открывая глаз. - Заткнись уже пожалуйста, а?  
\- Хочу заметить, что это не я сейчас занимаю вашу постель, Ваше Величество, - с улыбкой заметил альбинос.  
\- И не мечтай, - буркнуло величество, с головой заворачиваясь в простыню, сдернутую с брата. - В моей постели никто не смеет с утра трындеть у меня над ухом. Все, я в домике. Подите вон.  
Сабин торопливо схватил свои штаны, снова покраснев - Сетцер одобрительно поцокал языком при виде здоровой реакции молодого организма. В спешке одеваясь, он свалил на пол камзол Эдгара, из карманов которого выпало несколько белых прямоугольников.  
\- Так, - хищно протянул альбинос, наклоняясь и поднимая с пола целую коллекцию пиковых тузов. - Та-ак. Дело начинает проясняться.  
Он заговорщически посмотрел на Сабина, и тот рассмеялся. Похоже, его самый честный брат на сей раз здорово влип.


End file.
